Blood Bath
by vampireXXXkisses
Summary: [SasuSaku] Sakura is an orphan, she’s finally adopted by a man named Kakashi and suddenly she finds herself enrolled in a school full of vampires. Sakura is the only human there and Sasuke has to look after her. No Flames.[Vampire fic]
1. Chapter 1

Summary[SasuSaku Sakura is an orphan, she's finally adopted by a man name Kakashi and suddenly she finds herself enrolled in a school full of vampires. Sakura is the only human there and Sasuke has to look after her. No Flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**B**l o o d **B **a t h

_Few creatures of the night have captured our imagination like Vampires. What explains our enduring fascination with Vampires? What is it about the Vampire myth that explains our interest? Is it the over tellings of sexual lust, power, and control? Or is it a fascination with the immortality of the undead? And what dark and hidden part of our Psyche are aroused and captivated by the legends of the undead?_

_The mystery of the undead will continue to fascinate the living._

_-Godsmack_

She hated the orphanage more then anything! It was a place where some ungrateful bastards could abandon their child, their own flesh and blood and then go skip off into the sunset, with no regrets of the horrid crime they had just committed. The orphanage did nothing but inflict pain onto the hearts and souls of the poor unloved children whom where left on the streets to die! Because of this damn forsaken place, she always felt hollow inside. The only thing worse then living in the orphanage was being forced in and out of them constantly! God, she hated the orphanage!

"Hello Sakura," greeted Iruka, one of the caretakers at the orphanage. The only caretaker that was actually nice to the children.

"Oh Iruka," Sakura said slightly surprised to see him; he was usually busy taking care of the younger children. "Hi." Sakura tucked a few strands of shoulder length pink hair behind her ear. She closed her book and sat up on her bed. Iruka took a seat on the bed, next to her. "What is it?" Sakura asked curiously.

Sakura was 17 ½ years old. She possessed beautiful green eyes and long pink hair. She wore a pair of dark jeans, a black T-shirt with a pink skull on it, a black headband, pink converse shoes and black and pink-stripped arm socks. Sakura was put in the orphanage when she was six, she was found wondering the streets of Suna. She had shy eyes yet a fiery spirit, which kept her going and didn't allow her to be pushed around.

"Sakura, I know this is sudden but you've been adopted," Iruka announced.

Sakura sighed, looking at the ground. "Again?" she asked. Sakura had been adopted eleven times since she was ten.

Iruka nodded, "The papers have already been filled out. You'll be living with him by this evening."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sakura questioned.

Iruka looked at Sakura and then back. "It's easier this way," he explained. There was another awkward silence. Iruka stood up. "Please Sakura, pack your things and then meet me at the gate."

She looked up from the ground. Her passive jade green eyes met Iruka's. "What's the use? Everyone who adopts me always finds something wrong with me and sends me back, just when I start to think that I might actually have found a real home with a real family that I could be a part of!" Sakura shouted.

Silence.

"Please meet me at the gate in an hour," Iruka requested as he headed towards the stairs.

She stood up from the bed and grabbed a black leather suitcase from under the bed; she began to gather her things together. She met Iruka at the gate an hour later, as requested.

* * *

It was a long drive from Suna to Konoha, neither Sakura nor Iruka said a word the whole way there. Sakura kept her gaze directed to the pouring rain outside the car. She loved the rain, most people found it annoying and depressing; Sakura was always able to find release when it rained.

They passed a small sign that read: "Welcome to Konoha." Under it was red spray painted words that said: "Now Go the Fuck Away." Well, wasn't that just welcoming? Konoha was a small town it seemed awfully depressing. The streets were empty and only a few cars were driving, probably because it was 10 o'clock at night and raining heavily. Iruka turned the car down a dinghy street and pulled up in the driveway of a larger sized, slightly gothic looking house. A lot of the houses in Konoha seemed to have a slight gothic look to them, from what Sakura could see from driving through town.

Iruka turned the car off and took a large breath before saying, "We're here."

"I wish we weren't," Sakura replied grimly.

They stepped out of the car and walked to the front door of the house. Iruka raised his fist and knocked a few times. It slowly opened; a man maybe in his middle 30's stood in the doorway. He had tall, spiky silver hair and more then half of his face was covered with a black mask, allowing only one eye to be seen. He was wearing black pants, a gray shirt and a green zip-up sweater. He looked tired and held an orange book in his hands with letter that read: "Icha Icha Paradise."

"Yes?" the man asked.

"Hatake Kakashi?" Iruka questioned. Kakashi nodded. "I'm Iruka from the Suna orphanage, we spoke on the phone this morning." He explained. Kakashi's eyes fell upon the girl standing beside Iruka.

"Sakura, I presume?" he said.

Sakura nodded. She remembered that Kakashi had came to the orphanage a few weeks ago, he had been looking to adopt a child. He had talked to a few of the kids, including Sakura. So, out of all the other kids there he had chosen her, despite her past history of being adopted and then sent back within the month. Maybe he was different from the rest.

Kakashi smiled with his eyes, "I've been expecting you," he said. "I had prepared a room for you the other day."

"Well, I guess I'd better get going and let you to get to know each other," Iruka insisted. "Besides, I want to get back to Suna by morning."

"Thanks for delivering my new daughter," Kakashi thanked.

Iruka smiled and scratched the back of his head. "No problem," he replied. He turned his attention to Sakura. "Call me if there's any problems, Sakura."

"Ok," Sakura said almost too quietly. Iruka gave them a farewell wave, walked to his car and drove away. Sakura turned to face her new legal guardian.

"Follow me," Kakashi request as he took Sakura's suitcase and made his way up the spiral staircase, Sakura followed closely behind him. He led her to the last door in the long hall on the second floor and opened the door. Kakashi turned the light on. "This is your bedroom," he announced. "Decorate it however you like."

Sakura stepped into the room and looked around; it was a white room with a queen-sized bed, a red wood dresser, dark hard wood floors and a desk and chair. There was 1 window in the room above the bed. There were glass French doors that opened up to a balcony. Sakura would have to do some serious decorating.

"Thank you," Sakura said facing Kakashi.

He smiled and stretched out his arms "Well it's late and I'm tired," Kakashi said. "By the way, tomorrow is your first day of school." Kakashi commented.

'That's right,' Sakura thought. 'Now that I'm out of the orphanage again I have to go to school.' She sighed. She was going to be starting school a whole month late.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the girl, "And remember to keep the windows and doors locked at all times." Sakura gave Kakashi an odd look; did this town have some sort of serial killer history or something? Oh well. Kakashi pulled a silver object out of his pocket. "And before I forget, this is for you." He said handing the object to her.

It was a beautiful silver cross necklace; Sakura put it on right away. It was by far the best gift she had ever gotten, come to think of it; it was the only gift she had ever gotten.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning," Kakashi said as he turned around to leave. "My room is just two doors down the hall if you need anything and the bathroom is one door from yours." Sakura nodded and Kakashi retreated into his bedroom.

Sakura unpacked her things, got her pajamas on and climbed into her bed. She fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The raven-haired boy walked through the school halls, he reached the principals office, opened the door and walking in. The principal was sitting at her desk, tapping a pen on the wood impatiently. Her name was Tsunade.

"You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade?" he teen asked.

"Yes, I did, Sasuke," Tsunade replied in a serious tone.

Sasuke appeared to be around 16 or 17 years old. He had pale white skin. His black hair was long in the front and spiked at the back, he had coal black eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt, red converse shoes and a red studded belt.

She sighed, "We're having a new student, I need you to watch over her."

Sasuke leaned against the door and crossed his arms. "She can take care of herself," he muttered.

"She's mortal," Tsunade said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, showing no change in emotion.

"She'll be eaten alive if she doesn't get the right protection, that's why I'm asking you to look after her," Tsunade explained. "Kakashi told me that she has no idea that this is a school for vampires."

Sasuke snarled "Hmph, that half breed?"

Tsunade nodded, "I also need you to make sure that the girl doesn't find out our secret."

"She's going to a school full of vampires, it may be a little hard to keep a secret that we're vampires and want to drink her blood," Sasuke replied grimly.

Tsunade gave Sasuke a threatening look. Sasuke wasn't afraid of Tsunade and he never would be, no one would ever dare lay a hand on him. He was a Uchiha for a reason.

"Fine," Sasuke sighed.

Tsunade smirked, "I hoped you'd say that." She took a deep breath. "Her name is Hatake Sakura, she's waiting in the hallway."

"What I'm I supposed to tell her when she ask why I'm always around her or when she finds out that the cafeteria only serves blood?" Sasuke asked.

"Make something up," Tsunade said, looking down at the papers infront of her and signaling him to leave with her hand. "Now go."

Sasuke walked out into the hallway; a girl with pink hair was leaning against the wall, waiting and staring into space. Sasuke walk up to her.

"Hatake Sakura?" he asked, pulling Sakura out of her daydream.

She nodded, "Yes."

Hn. This was idiotic; everyone in the school was going to figure out that this girl was a mortal. They were going to sense it the moment they say her. Sasuke sense her heart beating slowly.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," he said. "Lady Tsunade wanted me to show you around the school."

"Umm, ok," Sakura replied. 'Wow he's hot.' She thought.

"Well… follow me," Sasuke ordered as he turned around and started to walk away. Sakura ran a few steps to catch up to him. They walked down the hall, student where just starting to arrive. A boy with long black hair and white eyes suddenly appeared behind Sasuke.

"She's going to be killed, you know," he said.

"Shut up Neji," Sasuke growled. Believe it or not, Neji was one of Sasuke's friends.

"Human!" a voice yelled from behind them.

Neji smirked, as he glanced back at the group of vampires forming behind Sasuke and Sakura. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Sasuke looked back at the crowed. "Shit!" Sasuke groaned. He grabbed Sakura's handed a pulled her down the next hallway, his fast walk turned into a fast run, as he dragged Sakura along with him.

"Sasuke," Sakura said. "What's going on?" she asked. "Why are our classmates chasing us?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke demanded. "I'm trying to think." They came to a door labeled: 'Kitchen'. It was the only place they could go.

Sakura looked around the kitchen, it seemed kinda like a… torture chamber.

"Quick in here." Sasuke said, opening the door to the deep freeze. They would never look for them there. Sasuke shut the door; he looked at Sakura and then looked away. How the fuck was he going to explain this to Tsunade?

It was pitch black in the freezer; Sakura couldn't see a thing.

"Tell me what the hell is going on?" Sakura ordered.

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing!" Sasuke yelled back. "Wench!"

Sakura clenched her fists, "Wench? Do you want me to slap you?"

"Do you want to be killed?" Sasuke shouted. It was silent. "Hn, I think we lost them," he said. "Let's get the fuck out of here." Sasuke pulled at the handle of the door, it snapped off.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked.

"None of damn business!" Sasuke yelled. "I just got us locked in here," he mumbled under his breath.

"Is there a light somewhere? I can't see a thing," Sakura announced.

Sasuke lifted his hand up and pulled the cord above him, turning the light on. Sakura screamed in horror as dozens of dead bodies hung from hooks before her eyes.

Dammit, Sasuke had forgotten about that.

"Sakura don't freak out," Sasuke said placing a hand over her mouth. "I'll get us out of here." Sasuke looked around and spotted a large air vent on the floor, he opened it. It was big enough for them to fit. "Give me your hand, Sakura."

"Why?" Sakura asked, trying to keep herself from freaking out.

"So I can get us the fuck out of here!" Sasuke said.

Sakura stood still, Sasuke sighed and grabbed Sakura by the waist and jumped down the vent. They were now falling fast down the air vent, there was a light growing larger and larger. Suddenly…

SPLASH!

They each landed into a big tub of thick red liquid. Sasuke opened his eyes from under the liquid. It was blood. Sasuke heard Sakura scream from above the blood. He guessed that she had found out what they were both currently bathing in. Sasuke surfaced above the water.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called. "Sakura be quiet!" he ordered. She continued to scream in terror. Sasuke placed his hand over Sakura's mouth once again. "Shh." Sakura's muffled screams stopped, as Sasuke's arms wrapped around her. "It's ok, Sakura." He cooed in her ear. "It ok."

Sakura pushed Sasuke away from her. "T-this is blood," she said. Sasuke nodded. "That m-must mean that y-you're a-a-"

"Vampire?" Sasuke suggested.

* * *

**Hahahaha! Cliffhanger in the first chapter! Aren't I mean? Well anyway, this is my first fanfiction and I'd really appreciate some reviews, but please don't flame me. **


	2. Chapter 2

"That m-must mean that y-you're a-a-"

"Vampire?" Sasuke offered.

Sakura froze in shock, this was way more then she had bargained for. For once in her life she _wanted_ to back to the orphanage, at least she didn't have to worry about vampires there!

In away it actually brought Sasuke relief that Sakura knew about him being a vampire. It meant that he wouldn't have to go on making up lies anymore. Not that Sasuke hadn't lied before, he just never really saw to point to it. On the other hand, it made her blood seem more tempting. He couldn't help but wonder what Tsunade would do about this; a human knew their secret. It would probably be taken to the council of elders, where they would determine Sakura's fate.

Sasuke took a step towards Sakura.

"No!" Sakura yelled taking a step back. "Stay away from me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Sasuke assured, he himself wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or lying.

Sakura shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. "I don't believe you," she said.

Sakura's heart began to beat faster with every second that passed. The sound echoed in Sasuke's head, teasing him, taunting him. He wanted so bad to sink his teeth into Sakura's ivory neck, when a human was scared it made their blood taste so much better. Sasuke fought to control his thoughts.

"Y-you're the reason I'm a orphan!" Sakura shouted. "Your kind killed my parents! You're a monster!" Sakura swung herself over the edge of the tub and jumped out, her clothes were drenched in blood. Sakura ran blindly towards the door.

CRASH!

Sakura fell to the ground; Sasuke blocked the doorway.

"Listen to me," he demanded, his eyes flash crimson red as bloodlust tried to take over him.

"No!" Sakura yelled, grabbing the silver cross from her neck. She stretched her arm out towards Sasuke and began to recite a prayer.

_"Our Father, Who art in heaven, _

_Hallowed be Thy Name._

_Thy Kingdom come._

_Thy Will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven_."

Sasuke looked strangely at Sakura, how was this supposed to hurt him?

"_Give us this day our daily bread._

_And forgive us our trespasses,_

_As we forgive those who trespass against us._

_And lead us not into temptation,_

_But deliver us from evil."_

Sakura launched up from the floor, as she pushed Sasuke aside, she pressed the cross to his chest.

"Amen!" Sakura cried as she ran passed Sasuke and down the hall.

Sasuke stood still, his hand to his chest. The necklace had burned a cross-shaped hole through his shirt and into his pale, muscular chest. Pain shot through his body. Sasuke eye turned red; now, he was mad. Never provoke a vampire.

0000000000000

Sakura ran towards the door, she edged her self to keep moving. 'Almost there,' she thought. 'Just a little more. A cold hand grabbed tightly on to Sakura's wrists; Sasuke pulled her into him.

"Let me go!" Sakura ordered, struggling to escape.

A small laughed escaped from Sasuke's mouth. "Now why would I do that?" he asked.

"Someone help me!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke teeth grew into long canine ones, his head lowered down to Sakura's neck. He licked her neck, teasing her.

"No! Please!" Sakura pleaded. "Don't do this! Please."

Sasuke froze as words long forgotten flooded his mind. _"No! Let's me go!" she yelled. "Sasuke I love you! Don't do this! Please! Snap out of it!" That was the last thing he heard before his fangs dug deep into her neck, he sucked up her blood hungrily. _

Sasuke's grip around Sakura's wrists loosened. Sakura saw the opportunity; she pushed Sasuke's body away from her and ran out the door, not daring to stop.

Sasuke's eyes turned back to it's regular black, his fangs disappeared.

"Dammit," he cursed.

* * *

Sakura closed her bedroom door; she fell to her knees. When she had gotten home, Kakashi wasn't there. She fought to catch her breath. This was all too much to handle for one day. What had she gotten herself into? She didn't quite know. There was only one thing she was sure of now; Sasuke was a vampire. And in some odd way, he lusted for her blood but at the same time he tried to protect her.

"_Y-you're the reason I'm a orphan!" Sakura shouted. "Your kind killed my parents! You're a monster!"_

The words echoed through Sakura's mind. For so long Sakura had tried to forget how her parents had died, she had blocked the memory out. The police had ignored the idea of vampire and just assumed that it was some maniac. She was so young then, so naïve.

Why didn't Sasuke bite her when he had the chance? Why did he stop? What was going to happen to her now?

Sakura felt pathetic, she had become so afraid when she had figured out that Sasuke was a vampire. Why couldn't she have calm thought out the situation she was in and then come up with a plan? Dammit! She must have seemed like a pathetic loser to Sasuke. God! Why the hell did she even care what he thought anymore? He wanted her blood, nothing more. He was a savage beast.

Sakura hugged her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Things were starting to become clearer now; she now knew why Kakashi had given her the necklace, why he had the rule about locking doors and windows and she knew why there were all the dead bodies in the deep freeze at the high school. There was just one thing… why was Sasuke able to be in the sun? Weren't vampires supposed to burn and then turn into ash when they go into the sunlight?

There were still many terrifying secrets about Sasuke and vampires that Sakura didn't know. And strangely, she wanted to know more, it was almost like a need, she _had_ to know.

* * *

"The girl must the killed," said a man.

Sasuke's eyes widened, ha stood in a dark room, about eleven vampires in black cloaks all sat in a half circle in front of him. They made up the Council of Elders.

Quiet whispers filled the room, at the suggestion, which was just made. Hn, of course _he_ would make a suggestion like that. Uchiha Itachi pulled the silk hood off his head and looked at his brother. Sasuke was not in the Council of Elders because he had not yet reach the proper age. Sasuke had only been a vampire for almost 50 years, yet he only looked 17. In order to be part of the council, one would have had to be a vampire for at least a hundred years.

There was a small chuckle from one of the vampires that hashed the whispers of the others. His name was Orochimaru, one of the oldest vampires in history.

"I agree with Itachi," he sneered. They rest of the council agreed.

"So it's agreed, the girl will be killed," announced a woman.

"This tassk will be left up to you Ssassuke," Orochimaru said.

Itachi spoke next, "Hopefully your killing skills are better then your lying."

Sasuke gave his elder brother a death glare. There was no one Sasuke hated more then Itachi. Itachi had killed his own parents, but that was a whole different story.

"Ssassuke, you have till the next Red Moon to eliminate the human," hissed Orochimaru. "If you fail, you'll be punisshed. The conssequence will be ssevere. You are dissmissed."

Sasuke left the chamber; he cursed under his breath. The Red Moon accord twice a month; blood and mating ceremonies often took place the evening before or on the night of the Red Moon. "Fuck," Sasuke muttered. The Red Moon was only a week away that didn't give him much time. A weird part of Sasuke didn't want to hurt Sakura, so she found out their secret? Big deal, she was probably too afraid of being killed if she told anybody. He thought, 'Well, I guess in the end she would have died anyway.' It was just a shame that a girl that beautiful would have to die so young. But the truth was both undeniable and irreversible. Whether he liked it or not, he was to kill Hatake Sakura.

* * *

This chapter was a lot shorter then the first one, but I thought that this was a good part to end the chapter. So anyway, I hope you liked it.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
